


Charity begins at home

by French_Linguist



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vanity, Vanity Fest, Vanity Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Linguist/pseuds/French_Linguist
Summary: Charity is all excited about the stripper night but things won't go as expected as Vanessa seems to enjoy herself too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and the first time I publish something I write. The idea to write and publish a Vanity fanfic germinated with Vanity Fest. I wish I could have joined the project at this moment. It's never too late...  
> I'm French (so yes, I didn't chose a very original pseud) and obviously, english is not my language. I beg for your indulgence and hope it will be readable anyway.  
> I'd be very grateful if you could leave any commentary, review, tip or whatever you want to.  
> You can find me on Twitter under the same pseud.  
> Thanks for your time!
> 
> Thanks to @Sammy_S_C for the prompt.

Charity was utterly disappointed. How was it possible that Bob’s idea had turned sour in a matter of hours? A male strip show promised to have the Woolpack bursting at the seams with punters happily wasting their money drinking and eating at the same time they would enjoy the sight. And even if her commitment to the gorgeous Vet was absolute, it didn’t mean she had suddenly become blind or that she had to pretend to wear blinders. It was only window shopping and she had no intention to deny herself the pleasure. Bob had even managed to get a professional stripper troupe to perform for free. Everything was settled up to make the most of this evening.

But what had initially started under the best auspices was irreversibly going downhill.

First, Jimmy had suggested to sell the tickets for charity and give up half of her profit to a charitable organisation.

Then, Bob had announced her that instead of an evening event, it would finally take place in the afternoon. How was she supposed to fill a pub up at three o’clock? Did Bob ignore that people had jobs?

A glimmer of hope appeared when the waiter finally managed to sell all the tickets. True to his word, Bob had succeeded in getting the pub crowded. Most of the public were women in their sixties and seventies and a few neighbours. But Charity Dingle was a businesswoman. And if she had a bar full of women slobbering over nude young males, she would definitely take advantage of it to increase her takings. So she perked up and started to take orders, and offering top-ups as soon as she saw an empty glass.

The last hour had been frantic. She and Chas hadn’t stop for a second. Between mixing G&Ts and crack opening white wine bottles for overexcited ladies, she hadn’t had time to breathe.

There were only five minutes left to start the show and the audience was now turning their back to the counter. Charity took the opportunity to come closer to her girlfriend who had been sitting all this time on a stool at the end of the bar. As she closed the distance between them, she was received with a huge, genuine smile.

‘Seems to be a success.’

‘Yeah. Hotten’s retirement home has chartered a bus for its female residents. Can you hear the beat of the pacemakers Babe?’ Charity deadpanned.

‘I find it fantastic! Get to this age and still enjoy each moment of your life. Don’t you?’

‘Don’t misunderstand me. I’m glad for them. But what makes me even happier is the money we’re making today. As it happens, I was thinking about splashing out part of this money on a night away with a hot Lady…’ Charity teased.

‘And I’m not invited to join in?’

‘Are you proposing me a threesome Miss Woodfield? It’s something I’ve never tried but I could definitely consider it.’

Vanessa shook her head half amused, half disapproving.

‘Don’t even think about it! If you want to spice up our sexual life, which is actually incredibly hot and satisfying as it is, I can remember a conversation we had a few weeks ago.’ Vanessa shyly smiled looking down at her pint. ‘And there’s something at mine waiting to be tried out.’

Charity was perfectly aware about what the Vet was referring to. Her grin widened at the perspective.

‘Oh, I do remember! I was just waiting for the best moment to bring it back up.’ The Landlady reached for Vanessa’s hand. ‘Maybe we won’t have to wait much longer.’

Vanessa’s cheeks were reddening. Luckily, she was saved by the music that started to play that announced the show was about to begin.

Both of them turned their head to the back expecting to see the Uptown Hunks appearing. Much to Charity’s surprise, in the place of four fit and young men, she discovered horrified how Jimmy, Rishi, Pete and Bob himself were marching towards the stage dressed up as the Village People.

‘Holly Hell! What’s happening here?’ muttered a dismayed Charity. She looked at Vanessa who was giggling in front of her.

‘It’s not funny Ness!’

‘Come on Charity! It is! Look at them!’

‘That’s exactly what I am doing Babe. And I’m not seeing the Uptown Hunks but four yokels hurrying to the carnival parade.’

‘That’s unfair Charity!’

‘Really? Let me tell you what’s unfair, Babe. What’s unfair is me dealing with the dentures’ gang over there when they realise they’ve been conned. Because let’s face it, there’s no cataract severe enough to stop them from seeing that the beefcakes have been replaced by cheesy cakes.’ Charity complained pointing out the happy seniors. ‘They’re all going to request a refund which means we can say goodbye to our getaway.’

‘You’re being a bit dramatic Charity. Let’s stay positive.’ Vanessa tried to cheer Charity up. ‘Maybe they don’t mind. They just came to have a bit of fun. Let’s see what hap…’

Vanessa was interrupted by the yelling coming from the other side of the pub. The four men were now dancing on the improvised stage where they were already encouraged by their spectators to start stripping.

‘See? It seems to me they’re enjoying the show.’

‘Yeah. Suppose they’ve resigned themselves to lowering their expectations. Can’t blame them. Most of the men of their ages have probably carked it. They’ll just be satisfied with the leftovers.’

‘Rude! You should be thankful! The place is packed and you’ve got 4 people helping out to keep the punters entertained and drinking.’ Vanessa stood up. She wasn’t really angry, she hadn’t stop to smile for a second. She just wanted to have her admit that Bob had done a great job. ‘You’ve got customers to attend. I’m going to see Rhona and Tracy.’ She got on feet and mockingly mimed a kiss towards her grumpy girlfriend.

The Vet joined her sister and friend at the other end of the counter while Charity moved on and took the order of a cheerful white haired woman.

‘Enjoying the show, girls?’

‘Yeah,’ Tracy nodded, ‘Rhona is a very lucky lady. Didn’t know that Pete was such a brawny guy.’

‘Well, I can’t complain. He’s quite fit,’ Rhona confirmed modestly.

‘Quite fit? Come on Rhona, Trace’s right, you’re dating a total hunk!’ Vanessa giggled.

Rhona playfully nudged her colleague. She had no intention to deny the obvious.

Charity, who wasn’t far away, could listen how the two sisters were enthusing over the farmer at the same time they were chanting ‘Strip, strip, strip!’ Vanessa was like a hormonal teenage girl and the Landlady could feel how jealousy was overwhelming her.

When the newly self-proclaimed strippers discarded their shirts, she heard Vanessa’s voice encouraging them to get rid of the rest. Her blood was boiling. She tried to ignore the rage building inside her and got back to work.

The show finally ended and the public got back to the bus as the last neighbours were leaving too. Vanessa said goodbye to Rhona and Tracy who were the last ones to abandon the pub. She approached Charity who was concentrated calculating the takings of the day.

‘So, how many stars will have the hotel you’ll take me to?’

The Landlady looked up at her girlfriend.

‘Uhh... I haven’t decided yet. But it seems people are usually quite generous for charity.’

‘Good. And what charity organisation are you sharing the benefits with?’

‘Don’t know, Babe. Bob and Chas chose it. You’d better ask them if you’re interested,’ the Landlady answered absent-mindedly.

‘It can wait until tomorrow. You know what they say, Charity begins at home,’ Vanessa joked. ‘My place?’

‘I don’t know. Are you sure I’m the one you want to take home?’

‘What?! What are you talking about? Of course I am,’ the Vet replied slightly taken aback by the coldness in Charity’s voice.

‘Not swooning over Pete anymore then?’

‘I don’t know what you mean. Where does it come from?’ The Vet was getting annoyed at Charity’s insinuation.

‘No. Of course you don’t. But the fact is I perfectly listened to you and Tracy talking about Mister Farmer 2018. “So fit, so brawny, how lucky Rhona is…” You both were very enthusiastic yelling at him to strip.’

Vanessa wasn’t willing to let Charity keep raving. She skirted the counter to situate herself behind the taller blonde and delicately moved away a strand of hair to press her lips against her ear, her arms wrapped around the barmaid’s stomach holding her tight. Her voice was low and sensual.

‘Listen to me now. I was just winding a friend up. Because of you, muscles and six-packs have gone off my radar. I’ve more into curves lately.’ The Vet’s hands travelled along her girlfriend’s shape, from her hips up to her breasts, emphasising her words. ‘There’s no one fit or attractive enough to take my eyes out of you. I’ve never, in my whole life, desired anyone the way I want you, Charity Dingle. So, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take my girlfriend home to make the most of the night.’

Charity knew she had been acting like a spoiled brat when they don’t get the full attention they think they deserve. She wasn’t good at apologises, so she turned around and pulled the Vet in a soft kiss. Vanessa was eager tonight. Her tongue forced the Landlady’s lips searching for Charity’s one who greedily responded until she broke the embrace.

‘Wow Babe! We’re needy tonight.’

Vanessa had no intention to deny it. ‘Yes. Totally and absolutely.’

‘What are we doing here then? I heard before there was an empty house waiting.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when it becomes “E rated”. First time writing this kind of stuff. Doing it in English made it even more challenging…  
> Thanks for reading the 1st chapter and having the guts to come back for another one.  
> Leaving your comments would be highly appreciated.

The way to Tug Ghyll was peaceful. None of the women said a word, enjoying silently the contact of their bodies joined together.

The instant Charity closed the front door behind them, Vanessa leapt at the Landlady, her lips crashing against hers, tongues immediately searching for each other. Charity grasped suddenly her partner’s hips to invert their positions, Vanessa’s back pressed against the wall. She tilted her head backwards, a smirk cheering her face up.

‘So, Miss Woodfield, since when are you keeping secrets away from your girlfriend? Is this penchant for strippers something new?’

‘Me?’ Vanessa opted to act coy. ‘It seems I’m not the only one. I heard a gossip according to which a groupie tried to sneak in the dressing room to spread oil over the members of the troupe... Can you believe it?’

Charity froze and cast her eyes down. She was deeply and sincerely ashamed of her previous behaviour. She liked to play and even to flirt. But she would never betray or hurt intentionally the woman in front of her. 

‘I didn’t… you know… I wouldn’t have done anything to… I mean, what I’m trying to say is that I really, really respect you,’ words tumbled out of her mouth, ‘and I would never do anything to jeopardise US. It was just a…’ 

Vanessa pressed her forefinger over Charity’s mouth to shush her.

‘I know you Charity Dingle. You’re a right gobby cow who constantly needs to be the centre of attention. But this is just a small part of who you truly are. And I honestly don’t mind because I know all the missing links and I’ve fallen in love with all of you.’ Charity smiled shyly at her girlfriend who continued her lecture. ‘But you have to learn to trust me. I would never choose anyone over you. I’ve no doubts about us, about YOU.’ Vanessa paused to gently cup Charity’s face in her hands. ‘Look at me Charity.’ Her demand was timidly met with sparkling green eyes gazing at hers. ‘I trust you.’

Charity felt her heart pounding under her chest. Reciprocated, genuine love was a fresh discovery she was still getting accustomed to. Trust, though, was a virgin territory she had never explored. It was both a frightening and exciting journey she was finally ready to undertake with Vanessa guiding her.

‘I trust you too Ness. I really do. It’s just I’m not used to have someone in my life who seems to genuinely care about me. Or someone able to cope with my bloody mood swings. And sometimes I’m just afraid I could lose it, that I could lose you.’ 

‘You won’t!’ Vanessa’s assertiveness was enough to soothe the Landlady. 

‘Good. And I’m sorry for being a little bit jealous and possessive sometimes.’

‘A little bit?’ Vanessa quipped. ‘Anyway,’ she wrapped her arms around Charity’s neck ‘I have to admit I quite like it when you get jealous. You know, a little bit of possessiveness can be quite a turn on actually.’

‘Is it?’ Charity mischievously rose an eyebrow ‘Come here,’ she pulled at the lapels of the other woman’s coat bringing her closer to murmur in her ear. ‘Take me upstairs and I’ll show you how much I fancy possessing you right now.’

‘Thought you’d never asked.’ 

Charity took a step back dragging the Vet away into the living room. ‘Take this out,’ she ordered releasing her hold on the Vet’s garment. The Landlady started to climb the stairs backward scanning her girlfriend’s gestures. Vanessa happily obeyed, instantaneously mirrored by Charity, abandoning both items somewhere over the banister in their ascent. 

As sooner had they reached the landing, Charity pushed the door open and tugged at Vanessa’s red cardigan inviting her to cross the threshold of the room. She then guided her to the bed and placed the pillows against the headboard.

‘Sit down comfortably. The show’s about to begin.’

Vanessa did as she was told, curious to discover what the Landlady had in mind. She discarded her boots on the floor and sat down on the bed, legs curled up, soles sunk in the duvet.

Charity sashayed her way back to the foot of the bed. She took her phone out of her back pocket, opened her Spotify app, selected “romantic playlist” and adjusted the volume before to leave the device on the vanity next to her.

She began to sway lasciviously at the pace of the music and tossed her black and white blazer aside in a flash.

Vanessa was watching attentively at the performance. She leant her head back against the cushions, slowly unbuttoned her flower-patterned shirt from the top to the bottom and unzipped her jeans. Charity’s eyes were following Vanessa’s right hand that plunged into her red satin knickers. 

‘Like what you see, V?’ She enquired, a salacious expression on her face.

‘Yes. Very much indeed. What about you? I hope the view is to your liking.’ 

Charity’s eyes were riveted to the bulge that was moving up and down inside Vanessa’s underwear. Seeing the effect she was producing on her girlfriend spurred her on to keep stripping. She pulled at the hem of her dark blouse and steadily removed it before bending down to dispose of her boots and socks in one fell swoop. She then straightened up and swung her body again. Her fingers slightly caressed her torso down to her navel before to carry on until the zip of her trousers that she lingered on, unfastening it tooth by tooth.

Vanessa’s eyes were black with lust by now. The pace of her wrist had sped up and Charity could listen to the moans of her girlfriend. She turned round, observing at Vanessa over her shoulder and teasingly slid her trousers a few inches, pretending to roll them down, sensually rocking her hips at the same time. 

Vanessa was admiring the black knickers she wore. She could appreciate the white skin of her buttocks through the dark lace. She wanted more. She wanted to see her complete body unclad. Unfortunately, Charity didn’t seem to be willing to give in.

‘Off!’ Vanessa panted.

A broad grin split Charity’s face. ‘What’s the magic word, V?’ 

Vanessa could have played the same game than Charity. She could have waited, silently, until Charity yielded. But she was so desperate to get off that she instinctively submitted. ‘Please. Take them off.’

The arrogant smirk that the Landlady was wearing grew wide. She perfectly knew that this cocky and provocative version of herself was setting Vanessa on fire. She decided to take pity on the smaller woman and lowered her trousers at a devastatingly slow pace kicking them aside once they reached the floor.

She pivoted again to face Vanessa. The woman was all hot and bothered, flushed cheeks and black eyes. Her respiration was heavy making her chest lift and fall under her unbuttoned shirt. 

Charity’s performance was about to deliver its final blow. Even if she tried to keep her composure, she was dying to put her hands all over the quivering body in front of her. She delicately brought her hands to her shoulders to slip the straps of her bra down before dexterously unclipping it and throwing it at her girlfriend who skilfully dodged it. 

Vanessa was fully appreciating the show that the blonde was putting on. Her jaw uncontrollably dropped when Charity’s swollen nipples revealed themselves from her bra. She unconsciously pushed both her fingers deeper into her drenched folds, her hips jerking under the added pressure.

Charity relished the state of arousal she had plunged Vanessa into.

‘Should I proceed?’ She questioned, pointing out at the last diminutive piece of fabric covering her skin.

Vanessa was so entranced that she was incapable to articulate an answer and hardly managed to nod her approval. Charity, who was probably driven by some remnant of guilt, opted for not prolonging the Vet’s sweet agony and happily indulged her. She eventually folded forward, smoothly rolled her knickers down along her legs and hastily tossed the sheer fabric on the floor.

She then took a couple of steps forward to the bed, leaning over her hands to observe from a shorter distance the way Vanessa was still pleasuring herself. Although Vanessa was seemingly close, she decided that some assistance wouldn’t be superfluous. Locking eyes with her girlfriend, she crawled across the mattress up to Vanessa and halted in front of the other woman’s knees. 

‘Keep going Ness. Don’t stop.’

She then tilted forward to reach the waistband of the Vet’s trousers and yank them down. The pace of Vanessa’s two digits scarcely weakened to pull her pelvis apart from the mattress allowing Charity to take the garment off. The unexpected sensation of cool air against her recently revealed legs lasted just a few seconds, replaced by the contact of heating skin. Charity seized her thighs to steady herself and started to rub her breasts over Vanessa’s bare shins. 

‘Oh. Yes!’ Vanessa’s left forefinger travelled to Charity’s face and wrapped around a lock of her hair, tugging at it. ‘Touch me, Charity. Please.’

‘I’ve got a better idea,’ she straightened up and crept up to Vanessa, spreading her legs on her way. She stopped on all fours, hovering over the Vet, blonde curls tickling her face. Her left hand caressed her belly and slipped down between the back of her girlfriend’s hand and the red fabric. ‘How about you show me exactly how you like to touch yourself when I’m not around?’ Charity’s voice was husky. ‘But this time I’m here to assist you in.’ She lowered herself and ravenously glided her tongue over Vanessa’s jawbone.

Vanessa gripped the Landlady’s neck and pulled her closer, mouths positioned to whisper in each other’s ears.

‘You’re the only one to blame, Charity,’ Vanessa swallowed hard ‘mmmmm… If you spent more time here…, oh! I wouldn’t need...’ Vanessa’s voice choked under her own ministrations. 

‘It’s flattering. Thinking of you here alone. So needy…’ Charity’s jaw closed in on the Vet’s lob, nibbling it. ‘So needy of me, so wet for me! I like it when you’re so frustrated that you have to take yourself in hand.’

Vanessa could feel the satisfied grin of Charity against her ear.

‘I want to feel how you pleasure yourself. Keep going. I know you’re close. You’re so fucking wet, Babe! Be a good girl and let yourself come.’

Charity’s praises urged Vanessa on. The Vet’s movements sped up and Charity felt how Vanessa’s fingers deepened into her own folds. 

‘Just like this Ness. Keep going. I’m with you.’

Vanessa abruptly turned her head and caught Charity’s bottom lip between her teeth. The Landlady moaned at her girlfriend’s reaction, letting her hand accompany the pace that Vanessa was building up. 

The Vet’s mouth gasped open, releasing the pressure on Charity’s swollen lip.

‘You’re beautiful when you’re coming Ness. Don’t stop!’

Vanessa’s climax hit her hard and loudly under the hot skin of her bare girlfriend. As she was coming down from her orgasm, Charity started to pepper soft kisses against her temple. She extracted her hand from her girlfriend’s underwear and brought it up to her heaving chest.

‘This, Lady, proved my point! You’re much into strippers!’

Vanessa giggled at Charity’s boldness. 

‘Well, it depends on the quality of the show…’ she moved her head in the direction of her girlfriend and devilishly smiled at her. ‘I believe I invited you here for something. What about it?’

‘Stay here Babe, I’m going for it.’ The tallest blonde knew perfectly what the smallest one was talking about. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

‘Make yourself comfortable!’ Charity winked and disappeared behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eventually decided to split up the 2nd chapter in 2 parts. So the story will be a 4 chapters fic.  
> Remember to leave your comments. Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was the starter. The main course is served now!  
> Don't forget to save room for pudding ;-)  
> And please, leave your comments.

Vanessa took the rest of her clothes off and anxiously waited for her girlfriend to come back with the purchase. Even if she had been the one who first mentioned it, she didn’t know how she would handle the situation now it was about to materialise. If she was perfectly honest, the Landlady had always been very enthusiastic with any of her propositions and had even come up with a few of her own. All amazing! But this one had seemed to catch her attention more than the previous ones. Although they hadn’t get back to the topic, on her first day off, Charity had surprised Vanessa with a lovely lunch in Hotten and an unexpected visit to the classiest sex-shop in town.

Of course, it hadn’t been the first time the Vet had set foot in this kind of shop. She had been in several of them, a few times alone, but mainly with not so sober friends to have a laugh at the expense of any bride-to-be on her hen party. However, visiting this type of boutique with a partner had certainly been a first!

Charity had strutted around the shop as if she owned the place and had declined the help of the shop assistant when she had come to offer advice. 

‘Don’t bother. My girlfriend and I know perfectly what we’re looking for. Don’t we Ness?’

Vanessa had felt a little bit uncomfortable with Charity’s forceful answer but hadn’t contradicted her.

‘Thank you very much but it won’t be necessary,’ she had kindly confirmed.

They had made a beeline for the section they had come for and eventually opted for the most feminine model after Charity had delved into her girlfriend’s back pockets to fondle her buttocks and placed her chin on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

‘You’re gonna look bloody fit in this one, Ness. Just make sure not to keep me waiting too long to get the confirmation, yeah? You know I’m not really the patient kind.’

Vanessa had swallowed hard the desire that had formed in her throat before to be driven away to some other shelves to choose the rest of complements. They had retraced their steps to the doorway where Charity had triumphantly presented her credit card to the employee together with the articles they had selected.

‘My treat!’ She had then proclaimed smugly, wrapping her arm around Vanessa’s waist.

Back to the car, Charity had pushed Vanessa against the passenger door, crashing her lips onto Vanessa’s, her hands wandering under her vest. 

‘Shame my shift begins in one hour. Otherwise…’

The fierce blonde had finally stepped backwards and chivalrously opened the door, inviting the Vet to get in the car, after which she had hastily made her way to the driver’s seat and started up the engine. Upon their arrival at Emmerdale, she had dropped Vanessa off at Tug Ghyll and had smilingly held the bag out to Vanessa through the window.

‘Keep it at yours, Babe. Wouldn’t like to show off in front of Chas, would I?’ 

The Vet had seized the packet and stolen a last kiss to her lover before to turn back home.

Vanessa’s reverie was abruptly interrupted by the dazzling light that sprang from the bathroom’s threshold almost immediately turned off to keep the room in its original intimate atmosphere. She gaped at her girlfriend who proudly sported their recent acquisition. 

‘I thought it was my treat,’ the Vet questioned once able to regain control of her jaw. 

‘Believe me Babe, it’s definitely gonna be your treat’ the taller Blonde deadpanned.

‘My treat as in you bought this because I was supposed to be the one to wear it,’ she insisted teasingly.

Charity swaggered into the room and came to a stop in front of her girlfriend, pushing a knee down into the mattress. How was it possible to display so much confidence under any circumstances? 

‘Did you? Guess what Babe… I've changed my mind! Or maybe you don’t like the way it suits me…’ the Landlady deceitfully pouted.

In this position, the item was now at Vanessa’s eye level. She only could admire how utterly sexy Charity looked like this. The model they had picked was probably the most elegant of the shop and even if Charity wasn’t intended to be the one to wear it, it clung perfectly to her curves. The fabric of the harness tightly encircled her waist from her hips up to her under bust. Both ends of the purple material bedecked with black lace details were fastened together with a satin dark ribbon at the back of the garment imitating a corset. At the front an exquisitely intimidating medium-sized purple matching dildo protruded from a metallic ring.

‘It more than suits you well,’ Vanessa reassured her lover, ‘you look bloody sexy like this! Like a burlesque cabaret artist.’

The Landlady involuntarily let out a giggle at the comparison. 

‘I really think we’re gonna have to talk about this kink of yours with unclad performers, Babe’ she lifted her other knee onto the bed and strode the admiring blonde whose hands clenched Charity’s back thighs. The tip of the silicone softly brushed Vanessa’s stomach who shuddered in anticipation. ‘But for now, all I want is to fuck you legless. If that’s ok with you.’

Vanessa nodded, mesmerised by the enchantress above her. Charity’s left hand disappeared behind her back and slid to cup Vanessa’s sex. She was delighted with the wetness she found from her girlfriend’s previous orgasm and slowly inserted two digits inside. 

‘I knew you wouldn’t mind,’ she withdrew and brandished the glistening proof of her statement in between their locked eyes.

Vanessa’s hands drifted further up and tugged at the leather strings that surrounded the Landlady’s thighs to keep the strap-on in place in an attempt to place Charity’s toy where she needed it the most.

‘I forgot the lube in the bathroom. I’m going to…’ the Landlady feigned not to understand Vanessa’s intent pretending to move away from her lover but she was instantaneously interrupted by the Vet who forcefully grabbed her wrists.

‘It won’t be necessary and you know it. Stop teasing now and fuck me properly.’

‘You’re not exactly in position to command me anything,’ she lowered her voice, ‘but if you’re a good girl, I might give in.’

‘Please?’

‘That’s a little bit better. You can spread your legs now.’

The aroused blonde quickly obeyed enabling Charity to kneel down between her thighs. She stroked Vanessa’s soaking folds and used the wetness she had collected in the palm of her hand to polish the dildo up positioning herself at her entry. She teasingly rubbed its extremity up and down against Vanessa’s moistness and guided the first couple of inches inside her girlfriend.

‘Like this, Ness? Is that enough?’ 

Vanessa shook her head, unsatisfied.

‘Yeah, I thought so. Few efforts, few rewards. It’s up to you Babe…’

The Vet flung her arms around the Landlady’s neck and stretched up to press her lips onto Charity’s, her tongue sliding skilfully against Charity’s voracious one.

‘Sufficient?’ Vanessa inquired when they eventually moved apart.

‘Don’t know. Is it enough for you?’ She gently pushed herself forward, half dildo penetrating into the Vet. ‘Wouldn’t want to drive you mad?’

Vanessa was too worked up to let Charity keep torturing her and prepared herself to give her a taste of her own medicine.

‘Don’t you know my motto?’ She swiftly strengthened her grip at Charity’s nape and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s thighs. ‘Don’t get mad, get even.’ Without prior notice, she powerfully tugged at Charity who lost her balance, falling over Vanessa and causing the dildo to fully stick into her.

Vanessa instantly whined at the added pressure.

‘That was a dirty trick, Ness. I can play dirty too if it’s what you want.’

Vanessa’s eyes widened at the threat, eager to discover what Charity had in mind.

‘Really? What’s stopping you then?’

‘Absolutely nothing.’

The Landlady sluggishly withdrew almost the whole dildo and fiercely pushed back in. Vanessa’s breath caught in her throat as her nails scraped across her lover’s back. Charity replicated the same action achieving the same response underneath her undulating body and consequently repeated it again and again until her hips progressively started to build a pace up, in shorter and faster movements.

Vanessa’s tongue stuck out searching for Charity’s who craned forward and swallowed the outstretched muscle, muffling the moans that accompanied each thrust. After a few minutes, the need for air disentangled their swollen tongues and Charity took the opportunity to pull apart. 

‘Time to change the position, Babe,’ she flipped Vanessa over with no consideration. ‘Get on all fours.’

‘Bit feisty tonight,’ the Vet ventured raising willingly her hips.

Charity knelt behind the docile blonde, bowed her head down, poked her tongue out and traced a line between her sopping folds.

‘Mmmm… Seems to me you like it this way.’

Vanessa purred her approval. The taller woman closed her right hand around the bare nape of her neck and started to roughly massage it. She grabbed the dildo with her free hand, situating it at Vanessa’s still open entry before inserting it deep inside her.

Charity was fascinated observing how easily the tip slid back and forth inside her girlfriend. She couldn’t remember anything more erotic. Vanessa was panting with pleasure as Charity’s hands gripped at her hips to increase her rhythm.

She suddenly stopped inside the smaller woman and wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her in place.

‘Move forward.’

Vanessa’s walls clenched around the silicone. She crawled up to the headboard with difficulty, her progression hampered by the grip of Charity who didn’t loosen her hold. The blonde Dingle pushed Vanessa’s shoulders backwards to straighten her torso up. She snatched the Vet’s hands and drove them to the edge of the headboard, arms widely spread out, tangling her fingers with her girlfriends.

She resumed the motion of her pelvis pushing the purple item up and down between Vanessa’s thighs. Encouraged by the guttural moans escaping from her girlfriend, Charity redoubled her efforts sensing how close Vanessa was from her release.

‘What do you want Ness? Tell me what you need.’

‘Touch me Charity. Please, I need you to touch me.’ Vanessa begged grasping Charity’s left hand and lowering it to her clit. The barmaid let escape part of her control and used two fingers to draw circles over the swollen bump.

‘Yes! I… want to… … come. Please, just like thiiiis. Yes. Yes. Charity. Keep fucking me.’

Carried away by the passion, Charity tilted her head forward to bite at Vanessa’s shoulder swallowing as many nerves as she could.

‘Oh God Charity! I’m so close.’

Vanessa wrapped her left arm backwards around Charity’s neck preventing her from detaching her lips from her bursting vessels.

‘Yes, yes. Don’t stop. Leave your mouth where it is.’ 

Exhorted by her girlfriend, Charity bit stronger and sped up the pace of her talented fingers.

‘Oh god! Yes! I’m coming. Yes! Yes! Chari…’ Vanessa’s words were drown into the orgasm that flooded her. She came hard around the dildo, convulsing against Charity’s body. 

The Landlady slid out immediately to cup Vanessa’s sex, caressing it thoroughly until the sequels of her climax soaked her palm. She bent down, stuck her tongue out and softly placed the tip against the small of her back to slowly trace the path of her spine flattening it against her dripping skin.

‘Lapping me up?’ Vanessa wittily asked.

‘I love the salty taste of your skin after you come Babe.’ Charity distractedly answered, peppering soft kisses over the purplish-blue shoulder.

The Landlady got rid of the harness and discarded it over the bedside table. She gently guided Vanessa’s body down on the bed, entangling their legs together, carefully pulling the Vet’s head closer to rest over her shoulder. After a few minutes Vanessa broke the blissful silence.

‘What are you thinking?’ 

Charity smiled at her girlfriend’s curiosity.

‘Nothing important,’ she paused. ‘Just wondering if you had always been like that?’

‘What do you mean, like that?’

‘Wild. And unrestrained?’

Vanessa frowned her eyes, amused by the choice of adjectives of her girlfriend 

‘Is it a complaint?’

‘Far from it, Babe! I was just thinking how much I misjudged you. And I’m usually very good at figuring people out. But I clearly failed with you. Thought you were a little bit uptight, didn’t I? Too prim and proper to consider you remotely interesting. No offence!’

‘Don’t worry. I know how romantic you get after sex,’ the Vet ironically replied.

‘Oi!’ Charity poked Vanessa’s cheek. ‘And look at you! It turned out that under the guise of a prude Vet, there was an insatiable sex machine hiding...’

‘Trying my best to live up to your expectations. I wouldn’t like to lose your interest, would I?’

‘Believe me Babe, it’s so not happening.’ Charity turned her head to face the woman she had unexpectedly fallen in love with and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. ‘We should cover up before to get cold.’ 

Vanessa pulled the duvet up to their chin and rolled over. Charity pushed herself against her girlfriend and kissed the hollow of her neck.

‘Night Babe. I love you.’

‘Love you too.’ Vanessa reached the bedside light switch plunging the room into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's finally one last chapter to come (the morning after).  
> Thanks for coming back.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment or opinion please.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Table Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I had promised that Chapter 4 would be the pudding. Sorry to disappoint you but I reconsidered the question and thought the girls would do with some sleep and skip the dessert. So, what do we have left???  
> Breakfast time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on 2 new projects. I hope to start posting one of them next week.  
> Keep commenting. You can find me on Twitter (French_Linguist) or Tumblr (French-Linguist).  
> I'd love to hear about your opinions. Feel free to comment anything you consider!

A brassy shaft of light emerged from the interstice between the still closed curtains, warming Vanessa’s yellow-tinged skin in its course. The Vet lazily reached for the disappointingly creased and empty sheets next to her. She glanced towards the alarm clock finding the reassurance she was looking for. Her girlfriend was probably downstairs sipping her first coffee of the day with one hour in front of them before resurfacing to the outside world.

Vanessa’s eyes lingered on the harness put down on the bedside table a few hours earlier, her smile widened as she remembered the feverish last night. The satisfaction was mingling with some frustration as she wished she had had the energy to repay Charity. 

She leapt out of the bed devising a plan of action that started with a revitalising shower and a minimalist dressing. She hastily pulled her satiny gown on over her moist muscles and delved a clenched fist in her pocket.

As she made her way down the stairs, the now familiar aroma of Charity’s morning coffee caused a tingle of happiness to spread under her skin. This woman had unexpectedly shaken her monotonous life and incidentally transformed her nights – and days – into a scenario straight out of the adult entertainment industry.

The Landlady was standing against the counter kitchen, cupping her steaming mug between her hands. Vanessa felt a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mere sight of her girlfriend in her grey pyjamas, her hair messily tied up in a bun, her sole presence radiating the room. Gorgeous. Highly attractive. Definitely addictive. When Charity noticed the Vet’s presence, a smug smile covered her face. 

‘Good morning,’ the Landlady greeted her girlfriend, getting rid of her cup next to the sink without losing eye contact.

Vanessa crossed the living room to meet Charity’s avid lips.

‘Very good, indeed’ the Vet gloated, sticking her tongue out to savour the taste of Arabica deposited over her lips.

‘How’s your shoulder?’ The blonde inquired sliding Vanessa’s gown to examine the bruise she had left a few hours ago. ‘Ouch! You should’ve let me stop, Babe.’ 

‘It’s fine. I’m the one who insisted,’ she reassured Charity nibbling her jaw to dispel any shadow of remorse of the blonde. ‘Moreover, it brings out the colour of my eyes,’ Vanessa joked.

Charity playfully rose an eyebrow, tracing the contour of the haematoma with her nail. 

‘Are you naked under this, Miss Woodfield?’ 

‘Maybe. Or maybe not.’

‘Some new lingerie you wanted me to admire? You should have said earlier if you wanted a bit of a lie-in.’

‘Who said anything about a bed? It’s breakfast time. And decent people have their breakfast at the kitchen table.’

The Landlady brought an open hand to her chest pretending to be hurt by Vanessa’s words.

‘She’s been up for only five minutes and is already offending me. Since when do I qualify for decent person?’ She smilingly bit back.

‘True. I’ll have to train you then.’

‘Oh! Let me try again.’ Charity cleared her throat before to resume in her most honeyed tone ‘Miss Woodfield, what can I tempt you with this morning?’ 

‘Much better!’ The Vet tugged at Charity’s shirt and started to unbutton it. ‘Although I’m very tempted with what’s in front of me, I’d like to have a bit more on display.’

The tallest woman immediately took over and discarded the garment on the floor.

‘Is there anything else that I can do for you?’

Vanessa kept her mouth sealed and pointed out at the pyjama bottoms. She knew this kind of game wasn’t really necessary as their arousal hadn’t lessen since last night. But truth be told, she just enjoyed when Charity was at her beck and call.

The Landlady rolled down the second half of her pyjamas revealing the absence of any underwear.

‘Am I decent for breakfast now?’ the naked blonde questioned.

‘You are.’ Vanessa cornered her girlfriend against the counter and leant in for a passionate kiss. She started to grin her hips against Charity’s who suddenly felt a hard bulge against her thigh. She tried to resist curiosity but eventually broke the kiss.

‘Morning glory Babe?’ The Landlady teased smugly.

Vanessa unknotted her gown in response, the purple silicone jutting out through the fabric.

‘Are you trying to turn the tables on me?’ Charity quipped.

‘Speaking of which… get on the table!’ The Vet ordered.

Charity hastened to the table and removed the fruit basket to free the space.

‘Should I go for a tablecloth first?’

‘Won’t be necessary. I’m more a morning wood girl, me,’ Vanessa wittily replied.

‘Is that so?’ The Barmaid hopped on the table and spread her legs inviting her girlfriend to illustrate her point.

Vanessa slowly moved forward bringing out a small bottle from her pocket. She opened the lid, poured a few drops in the palm of her hand and started to polish the dildo until making it shine.

‘Breakfast is served, Babe. What are you waiting for?’ She widened her eyes as if a revelation had just hit on her. ‘Oh! Perhaps you can’t come up to the table? Do you need me to get Johnny’s folding step stool?’

Vanessa scornfully shook her head as she situated herself between Charity’s legs, the dildo’s tip parting her folds.

‘Charity Dingle, you’re so gonna regret it!’ Vanessa threatened 

‘Oh!’ she lowered her mouth to Vanessa’s ear. ‘And what’s gonna be my punishment?’

The Vet wildly pushed her hips forward, sliding all the dildo inside her partner.

‘No foreplay. That’s your punishment.’

‘God!’ Charity’s body uncontrollably jolted forwards, clutching onto Vanessa’s neck, her forehead bumping into hers. ‘No regrets then!’

The Vet firmly looped her hands under Charity’s knees. She moved her hips backwards observing how the dildo slid out from the woman on the table and pushed back in. Stronger.

‘Yes! Like this Ness. Fuck me hard.’

Vanessa didn’t really need any added motivation to keep on going, yet every time Charity started to talk dirty, it had a maddening effect over her. She found herself instantaneously rocking her pelvis in broad motions, accelerating her pace, increasing the force of each thrust.

Charity didn’t try to hold her reactions back. It was too good. Too dazzling. Being shagged by her sexy girlfriend, in her kitchen, over the table. The moans quickly became affirmative cries of pleasure. Her walls clenched around the dildo as she came, pulling Vanessa’s forehead harder against hers.

As she eventually released Vanessa’s neck, the teeny blonde gently withdrew. 

‘Wow! That was fast! Were in a rush?’ She rhetorically asked.

Charity silenced her with a passionate kiss. When their lips pulled apart, the Vet glanced at the clock.

‘As we’re not expected anywhere in the next forty minutes, let’s set the table.’

Back to reality, the Landlady bent forward to get down from the table, her momentum stopped by a hand pushing on her chest. 

‘Not this way. Lay down on the table.’

Charity’s green eyes sparkled with lust. She stretched out her whole body on the piece of wood as Vanessa discarded her robe before joining her, both perched on the table. She knelt down, parted her girlfriend’s legs, tugged at her thighs and raised her hips to enable the Landlady’s buttocks to lean on her lap.

Charity hauled herself onto her elbows watching attentively each movement of the Vet who exuded confidence this morning. Once she was satisfied with the position, Vanessa traced her forefinger over the wet silicone and sampled the collected moisture.

Charity felt a fire igniting in her stomach. She seized Vanessa’s ephemeral appendage and placed its end between her glistening folds. The Vet reached Charity’s breasts as she resumed her assault.

Charity didn’t know how to use her hands. Sometimes she grabbed at Vanessa’s arms. Then she brought them over the back of Vanessa’s hands accompanying their circular movement on her chest. 

‘Don’t stop Ness! That’s fucking good.’

Vanessa’s lips curved up. 

‘Show me how good it is then. Come again. But this time,’ she devilishly pinched Charity’s nipples. ‘I want to hear you screaming my name this time.’ 

‘Oh! God Ness!’ The Landlady tried to calm her breathing. ‘You still not have given a bite to your breakfast.’

The Vet took the hint and swooped down on Charity’s neck taking a mouthful of bruising sinews. 

‘Yes! Ness, more, more! Ness, I’m coming, I’m coming!’ Charity awkwardly grasped the edges of the table as she climaxed again. ‘Keep going Ness.’

As Charity’s orgasm slowly ebbed away, Vanessa kept softly rolling her hips with the full length of the dildo inside of her partner as her last convulsions carried on.

‘That was…’ the Landlady paused trying to find the most appropriate adjective ‘mind-blowing!’

‘Glad to hear it!’

Charity brushed away from Vanessa’s face a strand of her hairs.

‘We should really have this breakfast now.’

‘Right.’

The Vet got down from the table and offered her hand to help her girlfriend straighten up. As soon as she found herself in a sitting position again, she crouched down and spread opened Charity’s legs.

‘A complete breakfast consists of solids and liquids.’

‘Hungry, aren’t we?’

The Vet slightly nodded, focused on her objective. She stuck her tongue out and slid it along Charity’s folds.

‘Is it to your taste?’

‘I like strawberries very much, yes,’ the Vet confirmed from above.

‘It’s aphrodisiacal if I remember well.’

‘You’re the only aphrodisiacal I need to go down on you, Charity,’ 

‘Good answer Babe.’

Vanessa suddenly sucked her clit in her mouth leaving the blonde Dingle without voice. When she released the pressure, she flattened her tongue and glided it all over Charity’s sex, meticulously swallowing each drop of arousal that her tongue found on her way. The Landlady was panting at each tepid caress. She obviously wasn’t going to be able to resist any longer to her ministrations. Vanessa changed course up to her clit again and began to dab at it with the tip of her tongue.

‘Right… Aaahh!’ The Landlady gripped Vanessa’s head, rushing to her third orgasm since dawn.

The Vet craned her neck towards Charity’s eyes waiting for the confirmation she could eventually rise up. She scrambled up to her girlfriend’s arms and melt into a prolonged cuddle. In this position she could avoid Charity’s look.

‘It’s because of you, you know?’

The Landlady didn’t caught immediately what Vanessa was referring to.

‘Last night. You asked me if I had always been like that. Well, not really. At least, not this way. You make me feel I can be myself. No barriers. No judgement.’

Charity smiled to the sky. This unexpected confession gave her goose bumps.

‘You’re getting cold. Let’s get dressed.’

As she moved away from the warm embrace, Charity seized her wrist.

‘I love you Ness.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment here or on my social networks, please!!!


End file.
